dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pan's Gambit! Goku Super Serious
Summary Pan has joined a group of robots identical to her disguise and they are going through wall one at a time. She tries to get away from the line, but is ultimately forced to try and go through but fails. She feigns defection to maintain her cover and is throw her in a room of defective robots and learns these machines a defective because they have emotions. Meanwhile; Rilldo learns that Pan is in the base and orders to be dealt with by Natt. However, instead he activates Hanna a former member of the Sigma Force who was deemed defective after absorbing Metalman. Hanna activates and destroys the other defective machines while it attacks Pan and destroys the Robot suit. It continues to attack her and uses Lava Spit on Pan in attempt to kill her, but she dodges it and is hit by a ki-powered missile. They fight evenly with each and knock each other into the wall. Giru comes looking for her and tries to open the doors, but is absorbed by Hanna after she use her merge ability to permanently fuse with the Metalman. Hanna uses her machine gun to try and pepper Pan, but each bullet misses as Pan punches Hanna. However, she isn't fazed and is almost hit by Hanna's Exhaust Flash before Pan gives into her anger and uses Maiden's Rage. Hanna is damaged and is amazed by her power; she asks why she is in the base and Pan explains everything to her. While Pan explains her story to Hanna; Goku awakens causing the Machines to go crazy. Goku breaks free from the machines and scolds Sigma Force for mocking his daughter before deciding her heard enough and begins to assault each of them. Believing Goku to be outmatched because of downloading all his of moves, Rilldo goes to collecting Giru and decorate him with medal. He learns that Giru went to the Defected Machines to try and is told by a Machine Mutant that he went their to try to "fix" them. As he approaches the door; Pan and Hanna destroy door and are attack General Rilldo, but he easily overpowered both of them and threatens to kill Pan even she didn't expel Giru calling him T2006. Hanna caves in and expels him as they remain on the ground defeated. Realising they are not permitted to kill Goku; the three warriors prepare him for Dr. Myuu, but Goku punches Nezi in the stomach. Goku pretends to be hurt, but attacks them with energy blasts only for them to toy with him for a while until Goku manages to destroy their hiding place; causing them to result to killing him. However, Goku unleashes Kaio-Ken X2 and tells them that he is getting super serious now. Anime/Fanga Differences *Pan fights Hanna while in the Anime no sure character or fight took place. *Giru attempted to rescue Pan from the Defect room. *Pan and Hanna try to fight General Rilldo, but are defeated. *Goku uses Kaio-ken X2 against the Sigma Force while he remained in his base form while fighting them. *Natt replaces Ribet in all fights and events. Fights *Pan vs. Hanna (Unnamed Metalman Absorbed/Giru Absorbed) *Goku (Base/Kaio-ken) vs. Nezi, Bizu, and Natt *Pan & Hanna (Giru Absorbed) vs. General Rilldo Category:Fanga